DmC: Devil May Cry Novelization
by AllHailBreezus
Summary: In a city controlled by demons, there are few who are willing to fight. Recruited by The Order, Dante must discover his true potential while the fate of humanity hangs in the balance. Alliances will be formed, bonds will be broken, and death is inevitable. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and violence. DanteXKat, KatXVergil
1. And Welcome to Hell!

**A/N: First of all, let me thank you for clicking on my story! **This Devil May Cry fanfiction will incorporate the characters from the new DmC reboot just for clarification. Also, this is a novelization, but don't be scared that it will just be some rehashing of the game! Once Dante starts down his journey through Limbo I intend to make it more realistic and original rather then "Dante got stabbed forty times, but bonked the demon on the nose and it vaporized.", so be prepared for some pretty tumultuous battles, heartbreak, and the occasional emotional breakdown! This story will be mainly focused on Dante, but other characters like Mundus featured below, Vergil, and Kat will have a few parts all to themselves where you will be able to see their thoughts, motivations, etc. I'm not sure if this is something that will interest any of you guys, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

On a side note I apologize that the chapter is so short. I just wanted to get the ball rolling and I promise that I will aim for chapters that are around the 3,000-5,000+ word range.

**Disclaimer**: ~I do not own Devil May Cry~

* * *

_Prologue_

"Every Villain is a hero in their own mind."

Who decides what a hero is? Is it someone who fights for the weak? Or perhaps someone who fights for the good of mankind? Maybe a hero is someone who despite their weaknesses decided to stand and fight anyway. Is a hero incorruptible? Does a hero put the lives of thousands before the lives of a loved one?

In the end it could be none of these things, or it could be all of them.

Only the victor can decide what truly makes a hero.

* * *

Chapter 1: And Welcome to Hell!

Mundus peered through the window that overlooked his city. Soon, he would have the entire world in the palm of his hand, and nobody could do anything about it. Lilith, his mistress, sat on a lounge chair across the room smiling deviously as she listened to his call. He took a few seconds to observe the glorious Hell Gate, his most prized possession. It was so massive it took up a whole wall of his penthouse office.

Mundus flashed Lilith a sinister smirk, and confirmed to his caller "Yes. By close of trading on Friday…no you can't have more time. You know the terms, you know the consequences…" _Fucking Fool_s. That was all Mundus thought of the humans. They were beneath him. Children who needed to be taught with an iron fist. Toys whose only purpose were to entertain. Without him, the humans would be nothing.

He scoffed "No this is not a veiled threat. This is a direct one. Should you fail to comply the collapse of the economy will be on your head." A wicked laugh escaped Lilith's voluptuous lips. Did they not understand who he was? Mercy was something he seldom showed, yet they still didn't get it. "I will make sure you are stripped of power, shamed and hated. Is that clear enough for you?" Apparently it was. "Well, Friday it is then…You have a good night, Mr. President." He ended the call in one swift motion before tossing the phone on a nearby table.

Finally, he had everything the world offered in the palm of his hand. Debt was his weapon of choice, and it was a damned good one for controlling the masses.

"Did you get it, my Darling?" Lilith asked as she made her way over towards Mundus, her face barely moving as she spoke. A smug smile formed on his lips "Over a trillion." He stated matter-of-factly, "Soon I will own everything worth owning. I will control the world through debt. I have absolute power." As he said the last sentence his mind skated across all the things he owned. Nobody could ever match his power.

Lilith let out a soft laugh as she played with the buttons on his suit. "The world is at last your bitch. As am I. Nothing left, you just grab it by the hair, bend it over and…" Suddenly Mundus remembered something, and pulled away from her grasp.

She was disheartened thinking she had said something wrong. "What's the matter? What? What's the matter?" Lilith couldn't lose him, but she was constantly in the precarious position of being replaced if Mundus ever tired of her. That could not happen.

Mundus was deep in thought as he stared back out onto his city. Fleeting images of a young boy with Raven hair, an angelic whore, and a brother who betrayed him soiled the high from his victory that was not but moments ago. "A loose end." Was all he muttered before Lilith clutched his arm and asked once more in a panicked tone "What? What do you mean?"

With a stolid expression he continued " The son of the traitor Sparda…Dante." The name tasted sour on his tongue. Dante was an abomination. A plague. He needed to be purged.

Immediately, relief washed over Lilith, and with a dismissive gesture she groaned "Him." A noise of disgust permeated from between her lips as she circled around Mundus.

"He's still out there." Mundus interjected as he continued to stare at his corrosive city.

Quick to reassure him, Lilith added "The Hunters will find him. They found Sparda and his whore.", This caused Mundus some peace as he remembered the satisfying memory, "And when they do…" Lilith's voice trailed off, and Mundus picked up right where she had left off. "I will rip open his chest with my bare hands and feast on his beating heart." He balled his hand into a fist, and turned towards the various security camera monitors.

Oh yes, he would find him. Dante would suffer at his hands. He would pay for his father's betrayal with his life, and Mundus couldn't have been more ecstatic.

* * *

With a large swig of his beer, Dante observed the angel twirling on the pole in front of him. The only thing that was similar between this exotic dancer and an angel would be the white feathered wings she wore on her back. Besides that she was as sinful as they came. Just how Dante liked them. Her skimpy getup was the signature outfit for the girls in this club, and Dante couldn't complain.

The house music pounded against his skull, and with every beer he downed the world began to get a bit blurrier each time. He liked the world like this. A blur. Ignorance is bliss after all.

Laser lights shifted from an electric blue to a deep crimson red all the while smoke hung in the air like a heavy drape over the club. Everyone here seemed to be ignorant as well. Ignorant to just how fucked up and dangerous their world was. Dante couldn't blame them though. An artificial world pumped full of lies is better then truth slapping you in the face, and it's not like Dante could do anything about it so he would enjoy the perks the world had to offer.

He winked at the dancer before giving a sideways glance to the right of him. Dante sneered, throwing his beer at a nearby patron who was about to fall victim to some demon scum. Quickly, the demon vanished. "Fucking coward." Dante muttered as he returned his eyes to the dancer, pleasantly surprised to find not just one but two were shimmying down the pole in front of him.

Lust. Temptation. Desire. It made Dante smile. After this, it was a fast pace blur back to his trailer with a sexual taxi ride in between. He practically kicked down his trailer door as his two perky companions accompanied him. Dante would be lying if he said he remembered what their names were, but they didn't seem to mind.

Skin touching skin. Lips on lips. Everything was fast and hot. Nails racked down Dante's back, and he reveled in the pain. If someone would have been outside and saw Dante's trailer, they would have thought an earthquake had hit due to the amount of rocking that was taking place. After a few hours, Dante was exhausted and fell asleep quickly hoping the girls would know to let themselves out.

His dreams were filled with nightmarish horrors that would have made any normal man tremble. Dante though, was anything but normal. A freak some would say, but Dante never really knew what he was. The only thing he did know was that he could see demons, he could kill demons, and he was a sarcastic ass that enjoyed the sweeter things in this hell of a life. He would sleep in his world of ignorance for one more final night before everything he's ever know will be shattered until nothing but the truth remains.


	2. Come on Puppy Let

**A/N:** I would just like to say I greatly appreciated all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Really, you guys are amazing, and it pushed me to hurry up with this chapter so I could get it out for you guys! Honestly, seeing the positive feedback really made my day, and I hope you enjoy this chapter equally as much as the last. Next chapter will include a little surprise that I think you guys will all enjoy, so have a wonderful rest of your day and stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 2: Come on Puppy, Let's Go!

Sun rays slipped through the ramshackle blinds of Dante's trailer, and warmed his bare chest that was riddled with various scratches and bite marks from the previous night. He had been staring at up at the ceiling for a good ten minutes now, yet he couldn't find the motivation to actually get up. A headache had formed over his right eye, and the constant noise from the TV wasn't helping.

Dante turned his head slightly, only to see a grainy recording of the city's new masked crusader going on about how the demons controlled their lives, and he wanted to stop them. _Did people still have hope for this world? _He scoffed and shook his head. There was no saving this city. The only thing that Dante would save was a beer bottle that threatened to roll off the table near the end of his bed.

Slowly, he sat up, still plagued with sleep, and grabbed the half empty bottle taking a quick sip. A small sigh escaped his lips before he concentrated just enough so his wounds would heal. In only a few seconds, the cuts and bruises reverted back to smooth skin, yet despite his regenerative abilities, Dante's head still pounded.

As he looked at the bottle, he spotted some red lipstick letters written on his left arm. From one of the girls no doubt. _Hell of a night, Call us!_. Fat chance that would happen. Dante didn't like attachments, and these girls were nothing special.

"The masked lunatic you saw there claims to represent an organization called The Order." The plump news anchor Bob Barbas announced. Dante half listened as the anchor continued to speak. Personally, Dante couldn't care less about matters that didn't directly involve him and why should he? He wasn't a hero, or a knight in shining armor. No, he was a selfish being that had caused more harm in his life then good.

Bob went on about the so called terrorist, "I for one am not for the death penalty, so…there's only one way to do it; illegally shoot the son of a bitch."

This made Dante chuckle a bit before a banging on his door captured his attention. He was about to tell them to fuck off, but then he heard the plea.

"Dante, get out of there. You're in danger!" Confusion swept through him. _How did she know my name?_ Dante had completely ignored her warning of danger, and instead focused on the simple fact that he actually had someone knocking on his door, and they knew his name. Nobody ever knocked on his door.

Lazily, he got up from his bed, tossing the beer bottle into a nearby corner of filth. His place really was a dump, but he liked it this way. The pizza boxes, beer bottles, and dirty dishes were all his. No one could take these things away from him, and it filled Dante with a sense of stability.

Sliding the door of his trailer open, he was immediately blinded by the sun. Using his hand to shield his eyes, he could make out a petite figure standing in front of him. She seemed a bit hesitant, and Dante wasn't sure if that was because of his good looks or the fact that he wasn't wearing anything at the moment. He decided to fuel his pride, and go with both.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You were careless. You left a trail. Now he's onto you." The girl confided to him in a hushed tone.

Dante tried to think back to someone who would be after him, and decided that he had taken care of anyone who he felt might have been a threat to him. "Am I supposed to know who you're talking about?" He asked in a bored tone.

The girl looked around before leaning in slightly. "The Hunter demon."

A demon. _How scary, _Dante thought.

Suddenly, the girl gasped and looked past the wharf, and out into the ocean. "He's here."

No sooner did the sky began to change into a blood red tint, and a monstrous demon rose from the water causing high waves to rock against the wharf. Patches of hair covered the demons ghoulish flesh, and when he opened his mouth to speak Dante could see the jagged teeth that lined its gums. "DANTE!" It roared as Dante took a few steps forward to face the beast.

"That's the name." Dante shouted back with a sardonic smirk before Kat piped up, "He's dragging you into Limbo. You're going to have to fight your way out."

"Demon scum." Dante murmured as he watched the entire pier being ripped apart. The rides derailed while the wooden boards cracked under some unknown pressure. Of course, this was usually what happened in Limbo, and Dante had grown used to chaotic scenery that came with it. "Bad day for a hangover." Dante added just as the Hunter Demon launched grappling hook headed straight for Dante.

With a quick roll, he easily dodged the oversize weapon, but to his dismay he found it attached to his trailer, his home. "Get your filthy fucking claw off my trailer!"

The demons face contorted into a twisted grin, and whipped the grappling hook back dragging the trailer with him. If Dante wouldn't have been graced with extraordinary abilities he surely would have been crushed, but that would have been just to boring of a way to go. Instead, he jumped back through his trailer all the while putting on his various articles of clothing. He couldn't spot his jacket or his guns which pissed him off, but he was in no position to be picky.

Wearing tight leather pants, an off white wife-beater, black gloves, and some combat boots he exited through a back window of his trailer quite gracefully, and once he landed on the pier he made sure his amulet was still around his neck. Even Dante didn't know why he had kept it all these years. Maybe it was because he had had it ever since he could remember, but he couldn't deny that there was a certain attachment.

Dante could only watch as his trailer flew towards the demon, and with a powerful smash, the demon crushed the trailer into oblivion. Everything Dante owned was suddenly gone except for the clothes on his back. An anger rose inside of him that made his blood boil.

"You missed." Dante spat only to find that it had retreated back under the water. He had forgotten all about the mystery girl, and instead was more preoccupied with fighting a group of five lesser Stygian. Their grotesque forms were blocking his path, and it's not as if Dante could simply ask them to step aside. Besides, he would enjoy ridding the world of some demon trash. Call it a civil service.

Luckily there was one weapon Dante would always have with him. Rebellion, forever with him in his times of need.

Drawing his sword that materialized on his back, Dante taunted the creatures. "Come on uglies, I ain't got all day." This made them enraged.

_Let the games begin. _

They charged at Dante, growling and sneering as the distance between them closed. He was surrounded, but not for long. One Stygian tried flanking him, but he sidestepped his blade while he slashed the monster across the chest with the Rebellion causing droplets of black blood to spray out of the wound. Hardly a killing blow, but it was enough to stagger his opponent. Two Stygian who were brave enough to face him head on prepared to attack, but Dante was faster. In one move, Dante had spun his body around completely with sword in hand, cutting off an arm of one of the Stygian while injuring the other one severely.

Still, they were determined to kill him. Even the one armed Stygian attempted to punch him as the others advanced on him quickly. Dante grabbed his fist, and used all of his strength to crush his hand causing the Stygian's knuckles to protrude from his skin. He skewered the demon on the end of his sword before throwing his lifeless body into the Stygian on his right as it turned to ash. They fell like dominoes and it allowed Dante to focus on the others. A slash across the demons chest could still be seen oozing blood from their encounter at the beginning of the fight. Dante roared as he lunged forward stabbing through the demons flesh multiple times as it cried out in pain before withering away.

Their cries of pain fueled his blood lust "Keep coming." he shouted, and with a few more swings of his sword he launched the other in the air, and cut it clean in half out of the sky. Only two Stygian were left, yet Dante's overconfidence in battle would be his downfall. His movements became more sluggish as his chance of victory seemed more likely. Dante noticed one of the Stygian had his sword raised a bit to late, and it slashed his side cutting through the cotton material of his shirt, piercing his flesh. He let out a small groan before attacking the demon relentlessly. Blow after blow before its body became a crumpled pile of limbs and soon ash.

One left. He kicked the demon backwards before lunging full force threw its abdomen. Dante gave his sword a little twist, and the demon screech. With a simple jerk of his arm, Dante gutted the foul beast, and before its intestines could hit the floor, it evaporated.

His side was still trickling blood, but it hardly phased him because he knew that once he was out of Limbo he could heal himself. If he got out of Limbo that is.

"Dante this way." a ghostly voice stated.

Dante looked towards the voice, but he couldn't see anyone. "Who said that?" he asked as he jogged towards the source until something caught his eye.

Dangling precariously from a purple bra, his guns Ebony and Ivory were just waiting for him to collect them. "My guns?" How they got there would remain a mystery seeing as he was thankful that they weren't lost in the wreckage.

As he started to make his way forward a bit, a bang behind him caused him to turn. Lo and behold, The Hunter had grappled the pier behind Dante, and with a flick of his wrist pulled the planks. One by one, they quickly fell away under Dante's feet. Sprinting, he had to dodge various trailers and debris that laid on the pier in addition to making sure that he didn't fall in the unstable waters.

This demon was becoming a real pain in Dante's ass.

He had almost made it to his guns when part of the pier was breaking off. The only thing that connected him to salvation was a rickety trailer dangling off the stable part of the pier. Dante glanced behind him and saw he had no other options. He jumped onto the end of the trailer, and he could feel that his weight had made it shift off the side. A slight wave of panic flowed through him as he forced his legs to move faster then they'd ever gone before putting Olympic sprinters to shame.

Reaching the end of the trailer, Dante jumped gracefully grabbing his guns before landing with ease. He actually felt foolish for even worrying a little.

"Ebony. Ivory. I missed you girls."

A clang from The Hunter caused Dante to whip around and shoot the monster in the face repeatedly. The bullets had zero affect on the being causing Dante to let out a frustrated sigh. The Hunter just gave Dante a sinister smile, and slipped back down into the dark recesses of the water.

It was then that something rolled against Dante's foot. Immediately, he recognized it to be the fiery grenade of a Bathos. Dante always thought the little pricks were one of the most annoying demons he had encounter.

Hurriedly, he jumped to the right evading the small explosion that could have dealt some serious damage if Dante had been unaware.

"Target Practice. Right on time." Drawing his guns, Dante could see there were four Bathos armed and ready coupled with two Stygian.

With precise accuracy and lightning speed, Dante made quick work of shooting through their fragile bodies causing them to wither away. One Bathos, had evaded his shots, and threw a grenade at his feet. With the Stygian charging him, Dante punted the small grenade at the two demons. When the grenade exploded an inferno of flame engulfed them, and melted their flesh. Just for good measure, Dante pumped a few rounds into each of the Stygian, and hacked down the last Bathos with the Rebellion.

A cocky grin formed on his face as he continued on forward.

"Dante!"

Quickly, he turned toward the ghostly voice, guns drawn, and fingers on the trigger.

"Don't shoot! My name's Kat-I'm not a demon. I'm still in the real world, and you're still in Limbo." Her hands were held above her head and her voice was pleading.

_Lies. _Dante thought. He had been in Limbo before, and had never seen another human, only demons out for his blood.

"How come I can see you clearly?" He lowered one gun, but still held the other one firm, pointed at her head.

"I'm a medium…a psychic. I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you. I can see you, talk to you, but I'm not actually in Limbo with you." Her voice was less stressed but Dante could still hear the underlying panic.

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "And if I pull the trigger?"

"I'll die." She lowered her hands slowly, but Dante still wouldn't let up. She continued, "I'm risking my life here for you. I want to help."

For a few stagnant seconds Dante debated what to do. How could he believe her? Despite her warnings about The Hunter, maybe she planned to betray him all along? But what if she could be trusted? Dante weighed all of this in his mind for a few seconds before he lowered his gun. "I don't need your help." He stated firmly.

Dante didn't need anyone. His whole life he had been alone, and he got by. Now, this girl shows up on his doorstep trying to 'help' him, only to cause him more trouble. "Yeah, you've already helped so much." His voice was laced in sarcasm.

"The Hunter has dragged you into Limbo. I can get you out." Kat said adamantly taking a step towards Dante.

"I've been down here before, okay? You just kill whatever shit-sucking demon dragged you in here, and bam you're free."

"You don't want to fight The Hunter. He's not your regular demon."

"And I'm not your regular guy."

Kat ignored his gibe "Follow me, Now!"

Before he could say anything more, she was off. Part of Dante just wanted to leave her, but he did have to go that way, so he decided that there wouldn't be any harm in following her for a little while.

Just a little while.

He holstered his guns in the back of his pants, and jogged down the path to catch up with her. She seemed elusive to Dante, and soon he lost sight of her. A few Stygian and Bathos attempted to block his path. But he made quick work of them and came out of the small scuffle with only a small bruise starting to form on his arm.

As he continued down the path of debris, he couldn't help but notice how morbid the amusement park looked in Limbo. When he was a child, the contorted clown faces probably would have scared him, but as he aged he had experience real fear. Now, things like clowns just seemed childish.

A feral growl and heavy footsteps could be heard coming in fast behind him. It was no surprise who it was.

The Hunter jumped on the Ferris wheel, and started spinning it faster and faster and faster. It was then that Dante noticed his jacket hung on one of the Ferris wheel carts. The creaking of metal was loud as the Ferris wheel became unhinged, and thanks to The Hunter was rolling right towards Dante.

It would take more then a Ferris wheel to make Dante start shaking in his boots. He leaned to the left, the Ferris wheel just inches away from him, and leapt up onto the bars slashing the ones that got in his way with the Rebellion. In one swift motion, Dante made a jump for his jacket, and slipped his arms into the sleeves. Nimbly, he dropped back down on the pier ready to face the demon scum only to find he had retreated.

"Fucking Coward!" Dante yelled before following the Ferris wheels path of destruction.

Like clockwork, The Hunter demon appeared yet again, this time in front of him.

"Hey, get down here and fight." Dante was tired of these games.

Wielding his grappling hook, the demon shot it at Dante catching him off guard. It squeezed Dante like a vise, crushing his windpipe. Dante let out a cry of pain before he maneuvered his body to try and grasp the Rebellion. It seemed that with every inch he moved, the tighter the hold became. He knew that if he didn't do something quickly, he may never be able to move again.

Mustering up all of his strength, Dante grasped the Rebellion and stabbed repeatedly until his arm burned from the repeated motion. The claw released him, and Dante fell to his knees peering up at The Hunter. "Is that all you got?" His breath was still shaky, but he did his best to hide it.

The next time the demon shot the grapple, Dante was prepared. He dodged it fluidly, and was prepared to do it again when Kat appeared.

"Hey! Through here!" She pointed to the entrance of the fun house, and quickly went through not waiting for Dante.

He would have to put their fight on hold until he was in a more favorable position. With the demons range, Dante knew he wouldn't be able to inflict any damage. He didn't like walking away from a fight, but staying there was suicide.

As he slipped through the fun house entrance, the grappling claw snapped shut causing the entrance to cave in. Dante had to quickly roll away to avoid any bricks from knocking him in the head.

For a moment, he needed to catch his breath. If he would have been caught a few more times in the claws grasp, Dante was certain he would have died. His ribs felt sore, and he had a feeling a few would be bruised if not broken. There wasn't much he could do about it now so he just shrugged it off, and tried to look for where Kat might be. Like always, she had disappeared as quickly as she had reappeared.

Dante would be on his own.

The hallways were a dark red, covered in heavy drapes from the floor to the ceiling. He jogged down the corridors, only to be greeted by a creepy fun house mechanical robot. Instinctively, Dante shot at the robot before muttering "Get lost." as a biting chuckle was released from its lips, and it retreated back behind its hidden door.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, but it was quickly replaced with an "Oh shit!" as a wall collapsed revealing The Hunter's hand. Dante narrowly missed its grasp, and The Hunter soon gave up.

Once the dust cleared, Dante moved onward. It seemed that the further you went in the fun house, the weirder the décor became. Paintings of eyes that followed you and mirrors that took up the length of an entire wall.

As Dante observed the mirror, it suddenly shattered revealing the horrid face of The Hunter. Dante's body reacted quicker then his mind did, and dodged The Hunter's talons that threatened to crush him. With the Rebellion ready, the monstrous creature lunged at Dante wielding his own sword, but The Hunter underestimated Dante's abilities. His strength coupled with his skill allowed him to deflect The Hunter's swing, and toss him to the other end of the narrow hall. The impact of the demon caused some of debris to fall, and with one last glare at Dante, he vanished once more.

"Hey get back here!" Dante yelled after him but the demon had already fled. There was no other option but to continue forward through the creatures destruction.

Dolls hung from the ceiling while it seemed with every step he took the world around him blackened. It was a dismal sight, and Dante began to wonder what it looked like outside of Limbo.

He made his way deeper into the fun house until he finally saw salvation. A bright neon exit sign hung above a door just thirty feet away from him surrounded by oversized wheels and cogs. "Exit. Good." He said to no one in particular.

Dante took a few steps forward when suddenly one of the cogs flew just inches in front of him attempting to delay his journey and potentially maim him. Soon, the entire room was filled with flying wheels that Dante would have to traverse. "Not good."

The door behind him slammed shut with a ferocious force, and Dante was met with a jungle gym of sharp cogs hell bent on one purpose; to kill him.

Dante actually smiled. He enjoyed a challenge. Even a Stygian decided to join in on the fight but Dante had sidestepped a cog originally aimed for him, and it steamrolled the Stygian into a flat pulpy mess.

From there, the exit was clear except for the fact that every time Dante was just about to reach it, it would move back another ten feet, and fill with cogs more dangerous then the last. By the third time the door had moved, the opening for him to jump through had become substantially more dangerous. The opening was small and surrounded with sharp cogs just waiting to rip apart Dante's flesh.

Firmly, Dante planted his feet and took a deep breath before he launched himself through the small opening, slightly turning as he did so. The cog never even touched him, and Dante landed in front of the exit unscathed by the hellish jungle gym.

Outside, he was greeted with the signature sanguine skies that were always present in Limbo.

The breaking of wooden boards caught his eye, and luckily he was able to dodge The Hunters knife. Of course, The Hunter was right behind it, and Dante unloaded a flurry of bullets into its face.

"That wont work." Kat chimed in.

Dante had begun to get used to her disappearing and reappearing act.

"Why not?"

"He's bullet proof."

For a few seconds Dante glared at the beast, hating the fact that it would get away yet again. Kat seemed a lot less disheartened as she asserted "There's a rift up ahead.", and she began to run beckoning Dante to follow her.

"A what?" Dante asked as he followed her up the pier to the entrance. Occasionally, pieces of the pier would break off in an attempt to stop Dante in his tracks but he was agile, and was able to easily jump around and over whatever obstacle was placed in his way.

"It will take you back to the real world," Kat explained "We'll come back later for The Hunter."

A groan escaped Dante's lips as any suggestion of letting that demon scum get away made Dante outraged, but he kept up tempo with Kat nonetheless.

The entrance was only a hundred feet and they were closing the distance fast. With every inch they gained, it seemed that the various buildings that lined their path would explode causing the ground to shake. Dante was hardly phased by this seeing as the solace of the rift was only now ten yards in front of him.

A bloodcurdling growl filled his ears as he watched the entrance get ripped away by the oh so familiar grappling hook. He was trapped.

The Hunter leapt down from where he was perched, and snarled at Dante.

"Ok then, lets fight."

The rebellion appeared on his back, but before he could draw it Kat chimed in, "Dante wait." In her hand she held a Molotov cocktail, and threw it at the beast. The flames licked at its face causing it to growl in pain. "There, it's working, you can fight him now. This wont be easy. Hunters are brutal fighters."

His gaze never faltered from The Hunter as Dante retorted "So am I."

Dante and The Hunter charged each other both roaring intimidating battle cries. The Hunter pounced towards Dante, but he slide under the belly of the beast slashing its ankles as he went.

"Dante can you still hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." He confirmed before narrowly escaping the beasts blade, and slashing its arm.

"Attack its face!" The astral voice of Kat yelled causing Dante to look up and spot the deformed slit in the demons forehead. Bingo.

Dante launched himself up to greet the demons face which surprised The Hunter before grabbing a hold of the demons gruff mane, and stabbing the rebellion into the slit. "Oh, you feel it now, don't you?" This demon had destroyed the only stability Dante had. Bloodlust clouded his mind, and he hacked away at The Hunter with surprising vigor.

Black blood oozed down its face, and a howling cry escaped The Hunters lips. Realizing Dante had found its weakness, the demon swatted Dante off of his face, and climbed atop a nearby rollercoaster. With grapple in hand, it set its sights on Dante.

"Get back down here!" Dante shouted up at The Hunter as Kat interjected "Now, use your guns to shoot him down."

He didn't need to be told twice. Bullet after bullet flew threw the air into the demons face. Still, it found the strength to shoot the grappling hook at Dante. He jumped up as the claw tore away the boards beneath his feet. Beneath him was a black abyss, and his only savior was a gutting broken board that allowed Dante to pull himself up.

The Hunter had all the advantage from that position, so Dante continued to shoot at him considering it was his only viable option.

Suddenly, the demons grasp lessened and it fell forth from the ride cracking a few boards underneath of him. It only took Dante seconds to close the distance between them, and as the demon lay staggered on its side, Dante slashed away at him.

"Do you demons even feel pain?!" Dante shouted at the repulsive creature. He hoped they could for he considered it pay back for all that they had ruined in his life. In his rage, Dante had gotten careless. The demon, with sword in hand, swiped it towards Dante slicing the flesh on his chest. A cry of pain was unleashed from Dante as he dropped to one knee, and assessed the damage. The cut had slit the flesh from his right bicep to the middle of his abdomen. A crimson stain was already starting to take over his white shirt.

If he was hit a few more times like that, surely he would perish.

Despite his injuries, Dante knew that the quicker he killed the demon, the quicker he could leave Limbo and heal himself. A deep laugh could be heard from the demon, and it fueled Dante's adrenaline.

The Hunter lunged at Dante, striking his hellish sword into the wooden planks causing them to cave in. Skillfully, Dante rolled backwards and jumped up towards The Hunters face once more.

With one powerful strike that held all of the anger and power he had left, Dante slashed the demons face so hard it caused the demon to fly backwards a few feet away letting out a yelp as it landed.

The Hunter's breathing was irregular, and it could hardly pick its head up from the ground.

Slowly, Dante walked over to the demon, and placed one foot on the demons sword as he raised the Rebellion to deliver the killing blow. "Game over."

"Son of Sparda." The demon wheezed causing Dante to lower the Rebellion a tad.

"Son of who?"

The demon ignored his question and taunted "You have been found. You are dead, just like your whore mother." A devilish smirk crossed the demons face revealing his jagged yellowed teeth.

"Whore mother?" Dante questioned in a sarcastic tone, "I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the first." And as he uttered the last syllable, he brought the Rebellion down stabbing The Hunter right between the eyes.

Finally, the fight was over and Limbo began to deteriorate, yet he was left with more questions then he could fathom.

Around him, he could see that most of the destruction caused in Limbo had a direct affect on the real world. Everything was pure chaos. Rides were overturned, shops crushed, and Dante even saw the small body of a child laying lifeless underneath a pile of rubble. For some reason, Dante felt responsible and a small pang of guilt formed in his stomach.

Everywhere he went, destruction followed and he had no idea why.

* * *

**A/N: **Also just in case anyone is confused when writing is like _this _it just means that it's Dante's thoughts :)


	3. Fill Your Dark Soul With Light

Chapter 3: Fill Your Dark Soul with Light

There was nothing left for Dante now. His entire world had been crushed, so he only had one option; he must leave that life behind and start over. Immediately when he killed the demon and was transported out of Limbo, Dante could already hear the sirens from nearby cop cars. He looked around for Kat, but with his criminal record Dante would surely be implicated somehow, so he fled.

At first, he ran long and hard until the sound of the sirens became a distant memory. His mind was enveloped with so much confusion, that he had forgotten the various cuts that riddled his body. He dashed into a small alleyway out of sight, and leaned against the wall trying to relax. Adrenaline still pumped through his veins, and his thoughts were scattered.

_My mother…I barely remember her._ An image riddled with fog flashed through his mind_. A women hovered over Dante, and spoke to him in a gentle voice. _He couldn't remember her hair color, what she wore, or even what she said. It frustrated him, and he didn't understand how he could forget his own mother.

Almost instinctively, he gripped the red amulet that hung loosely around his neck and sighed. Looking down, he could see his cuts were finally starting to seal. He gently slid down the bricked alley wall, and sat on the filthy concrete with his head leaning against his knees.

_Son of Sparda. _He didn't even remember anything about his father. Dante always assumed he was some deadbeat, and never gave any serious thought about who he may be. _Dead like your whore mother. _Was she really dead? Could he believe the demon scum? Unfortunately, Dante was inclined to believe that the demon was in fact telling the truth.

After a few minutes, Dante just couldn't sit there any more. He decided that he would drive himself mad if he continued analyzing his new found knowledge. Renewed, he was back up on his feet again, and he began to make his way down the street.

Without a set destination, forward and away from the pier was the only direction Dante was sure about. He hadn't realized how much time had passed but noticed soon it would be dark, and he would be stranded. It wouldn't be the first time.

When a car pulled up next to him, he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. He gave a sideways glance through the open passenger window, and immediately rolled his eyes.

Sitting in the drivers seat was Kat, a never ending pest in Dante's eyes.

"Are you okay Dante?" She asked in a seemingly sincere tone.

Physically, Dante was perfect, but his already rocky existence was just torn apart. He was not okay, but he would never admit it. Without looking at her, he questioned "How do you know my name?"

"My boss knows you, he wants to meet." When a few seconds rolled by and she elicited no response from Dante she added, "Please? I helped you back there."

Dante turned towards her and leaned on the door, "I didn't ask for your help." he corrected in a bitter tone. It was harsher then Dante intended it to be, but he was never very in tuned with other peoples feelings.

Kat turned away from him, eyes forward, refusing to meet his gaze.

A sigh escaped Dante's lips before he begrudgingly opened the door, and slid in the front seat. It was true that Kat had helped him down on the pier, and if she wasn't there the outcome could have been dramatically different.

He relaxed into the seat before turning towards Kat a tad, and motioning for her to go.

Kat made a u-turn, and soon they were driving through the city with easy. At first, the car ride was silent with only the sound of the engine filling his ears. Casually, he put his hand threw his hair, rustling the gentle spikes as he continued to look upon the decrepit city streets.

Just when Dante thought the car ride was destined for silence Kat piped up "We know all about you Dante. I'm with an organization called The Order. Heard of it?"

Everyone in this city had heard of The Order. Images of a masked crusader flashed through his mind. He turned to Kat finding her eyes still set straight forward. "Something to do with that masked freak on the net?"

"That's my boss." Kat responded matter-of-factly.

Laced with heavy sarcasm, Dante retorted, "Wonderful. Can't wait."

After that, nothing else was said. Silence ensued so Dante leaned back into the seat, and tried to forget the events of today. Dwelling on the past wouldn't get him anywhere especially if he could hardly remember his.

* * *

Vergil stared intently at the silver mask. Its face was contorted into a menacing smile, and its eyes were an ominous black. At the moment, it was the only symbol of resistance he had for the public to see, but hopefully he would soon acquire another.

Dante, his brother and a nephilim like himself. Where as Vergil was more adept with intelligence, Dante was graced with brute force. Together, Vergil knew they could annihilate Mundus' reign once and for all. Humanity would no longer have to suffer, and Vergil wouldn't have worry about being slain just because of who his parents were. Finally, he would have freedom.

As if it was an after thought, Vergil remembered that he would also acquire a brother. They were all that remained of their small family, and it filled Vergil with a slight joy that if he could bring Dante in, he might get to experience that feeling again. The feeling of knowing someone will always be there. The feeling of someone else sharing your pain. The feeling of family.

What concerned him was that he was unsure if he could convince Dante to stay just long enough so Vergil could reveal who he really was. Once that happened, he was positive Dante would join him in his fight, but until then Vergil could only wait.

After Vergil saw the destruction on the pier, he had assumed the worst, but he was also ecstatic. The destruction only proved to Vergil how anarchic Dante could be even if The Hunter had played a part in the chaos.

In a matter of minutes after the first new report detailing the destruction hit, Kat had called him, and assured Vergil that she would be able to convince Dante to let her take him to their headquarters. Vergil had his doubts. After all, she was human, yet that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Humans were weak creatures, but they could provoke sympathy in someone because of that weakness.

Now, all he could do was wait patiently for her arrival, and hope his brother was accompanying her as well. If not, he was unsure he would be able to win this war.

* * *

They had been driving for a little less then twenty minutes, and Dante could see that night was just beginning to fall. Not much was exchanged between the two of them which Dante was content with. He never was much of a people person anyway.

The car turned down a small side street before it slowed as a gate in front of them opened revealing a narrow alleyway. To Dante, none of this looked special. It looked like any random, shitty alleyway in the city, and Dante began to think that maybe Kat had made a wrong turn.

Still, she drove the car into the gated alleyway, parked, and got out with a light slam of her door. Dante followed suit. Getting out of the car, he was met with a blast of cool air that felt refreshing against his warm skin. He looked around finding nothing particularly eye catching, so he made his way over to Kat.

She stood in front of a half opened garage door with some graffiti on it. "Welcome to The Order."

"Not what I was expecting." Dante admitted with a raised brow. At this point, doubt was the only thing his mind focused on.

Walking forward, Kat said "That's the idea." before she ducked down under the garage door.

Looking around once more, Dante couldn't help but follow her. Despite being doubtful, Dante was curious to see meet the masked freak, and it's not like he had any other plans for the evening.

"The demons are among us Dante, they are enslaving mankind." Kat added as she made her way towards a back wall.

Inside, the room was littered with various trash items like empty paint buckets, cardboard boxes, and scattered paper. Still, it was cleaner then his trailer.

On the back wall where Kat now stood, was some graffiti that resembled the twisted mask their leader always wore. "The world is asleep, brainwashed, and helpless," Kat continued as she pressed her thumb into the middle of the graffiti, and a small keyboard popped out. She began to type a plethora of numbers and letters which were to fast for Dante to follow, but in only a few seconds she was finished and the keyboard disappeared. In its place, an eye scanner clicked open causing Kat to lean forward a bit. Once a green laser scanned her eye, it clicked shut, and the brick wall started to shift revealing a secret passage. "We're fighting back."

_Fancy, _Dante thought as he followed Kat. He noticed a camera following his every move, and he admired all of the precautions that they took, but in Dante's mind they were fools. Eventually, the demons would find them, and no amount of advance hardware could stop that.

They continued to walk down the hall, "We're a small handful of freedom fighters," Kat looked back at Dante slightly before she added, "We are the last, and only line of defense."

"Defense?" Dante questioned as he grazed his fingers on some dusty molding, "You got no chance." He was an honest guy that hardly possessed a filter, so it's not like he was about to suddenly hold out on his opinion now.

Kat was unfazed by his remark and promptly explained "We don't leave things to chance, we've accumulated a vast amount of intelligence on the demons and their collaborators," A door slid opened, and Kat just kept walking. For some reason, it surprised Dante to see other people. Of course, he didn't think it was only Kat running the rebellion, but then again he couldn't wrap his mind around people thinking they had any chance of fighting the demons.

"World leaders, bankers, pop stars…We can hit them were it hurts." She explained confidently.

As Dante passed them, many of the humans would steal glances at him. He was their new member and also their new weapon, if what Vergil promised them was true.

For once, Dante didn't really have much to say. It wasn't that he was in awe of the place, but in fact it was quite the contrary. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to wake up from their little dream world and fight the demons that controlled it. Sure, the demons were awful creatures and Dante wasn't about to defend them, but he learned that life was much easier when you just accepted the fact that you can't change anything about it.

Despite his pessimistic views, he still found himself following Kat through a vault door and into grand office. Bookcases filled with volumes of text lined a few walls while a complex computer system took over another. Standing in the middle of the room was a man who Dante presumed was the leader. As they made their way closer, Kat obediently stood behind the man. He was slightly taller then Dante, and when compared to what Dante was wearing the man was dressed extremely formal like. What caught Dante's eye the most was the his hair color which was pure white.

"Amazing…" The man commented as Dante made his way closer. "Dante, it really is you."

Dante just shrugged nonchalantly before a small sigh escaped his lips.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No." He replied before letting his eyes wander around the room once more.

A shadow was cast over the man's face so it was hard to see his features clearly, but Dante was almost certain a flash of pain swept across them.

For a few seconds, silence had overcome them both until the man asked "How much of your childhood do you remember?"

It was a peculiar question but it didn't take much thinking considering he could hardly remember anything. "Uh, not much." Dante explained with a shrug, "I had meningitis when I was seven. Wiped my memory. Why?"

The man scoffed and when he talked he sounded like as if he had just heard a joke. "They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia. Age…seven."

He honestly couldn't understand why the man told him this. Dante didn't care about his childhood, and he wasn't sure why the man was interested in Dante's. "Your point?"

The man began making his way towards Dante, and it was then that he could make out the piercing gray blue eyes he possessed.

_Strange._

"Meningitis is a human affliction Dante, and you are not human."

Dante always knew he was different, but if he wasn't a demon and he wasn't a human then what was he.

"All war is fought with deception and you have been deceived. Your past has been hidden from you for a reason."

How did this man know anything about Dante? Immediately an anger washed through him. "Rewind a bit, Who are you again?" Dante asked in an aggravated tone. He didn't like that it seemed this man knew more about Dante then he knew about himself.

Placing his hands on his cane, he simply replied "My name is Vergil.," He turned and motioned to the room around him, " I established The Order to help find a way to fight the demons."

Dante chimed in "Besides swords and bullets you mean?" It was the only way Dante knew how to get rid of the demons.

With a small chuckle Vergil turned back to Dante "Such weapons can win battles but not the war. We use force, yes, but we also use intelligence, politics, propaganda." He began walking around the room as he listed them off. He was obviously passionate about the cause, but Dante could only think of him as a fool.

"Do you really think you can make a dent?" Dante sure as hell didn't think so, but Vergil turned back to Dante almost as if appalled that he could only think they would make a dent.

"Make a dent?" he strode forward until he was only a few feet in front of Dante, "With the two of us working together, I believe we can defeat them!"

Dante shook his head and gave a dry laugh. "Oh, so that's what this about. I fight the demons, and help you save the world?" He felt like some sort of tool, a pawn in some battle he didn't care about.

With a sardonic smile Vergil asked "What else were you planning on doing with your life?"

Looking at Kat who had remained silent throughout their discussion and then at Vergil he said "Look, you guys seem really nice and all, but I'm more of a loner type, trust issues, work alone, that sort of thing." He said in a bitter tone more aimed at Vergil.

Much to his surprise it was Kat who spoke up first. "Dante, I don't think you know how much is at stake here-", but before she could finish Vergil motioned to her with his hand and she stopped.

Placing his hands on his cane once more he replied calmly "If you want to leave and turn your back on me, I am powerless to stop you. But know this, you will be making a grave mistake. Not just for yourself, but for all of mankind."

"For mankind?" Dante asked in a perplexed tone.

"Yes!" Vergil exclaimed in a voice that sounded like he had finally tasted victory.

"What makes you think I give a shit?" Dante asked in a piercing tone. Kat looked up at him almost in bewilderment that he could even say such things while Vergil looked a bit taken aback. Mankind had never done anything for Dante, so why should he fight for them.

"At least give me a chance to show you." Vergil countered.

"Show me what?"

"Who you really are."

That was an offer Dante could hardly refuse. For his entire life that question had plagued him, but now he finally had the chance to answer it with the help of Vergil. He would play hero if that's what they needed him to do, but he was certain that once he found out who he was he would promptly slip away from their little rebellion in hopes of finding a new home.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! So Dante and Vergil have finally met! As you see this chapter was heavily focused on the story, but next chapter will be where Dante finally discovers who he is, and also battles some demon scum! It might be the longest chapter so far, but I will try and get it out to you as quickly as possible.

Also one of the lovely reviewers pointed out that I had forgotten the wig part in chapter two. I probably should have addressed this last chapter, but I forgot unfortunately! When I was writing I was actually going to include it, but it just didn't really flow right with what was going on and felt a bit forced. I deeply apologize that I forgot to mention this before, so I hope it didn't inconvenience any of you :)

Honestly, you guys are amazing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and the little special surprise was a few paragraphs of Vergil's thoughts before Dante's arrival. I tried to think about how Vergil is, and what he would think about him in this point of time. If you enjoyed that I would be glad to do more Vergil POV stuff as well.

Have a great day!


	4. This Baby Sure Can Pack a Punch

Sleep seemed to evade Dante no matter how hard he closed his eyes. Thoughts consumed him, and took a firm hold in his mind. The prospect of finding out who he truly was excited him. Perhaps he would finally acquire the answers he yearned for since he was a young kid.

Till now, he had simply accepted he was a freak among weirdoes. He never quite fit in anywhere, and as he looked around The Order's little sanctuary he knew he would never fit in here either. This was not his plight or war. He was simply a spectator to the madness.

These thoughts swirled around Dante's mind even as he followed Virgil and Kat to the car, and out of the city to an unknown destination. He sat in the passenger seat while Vergil drove, and Kat opted to sit in the back seat behind Vergil. The landscape changed from a polluted city to a hilly nothingness. Occasionally, another car would pass them, but overall Dante was unimpressed and he was starting to have doubts.

The car ride was fairly silent. Dante wasn't going to make an effort to start any conversation. Despite Vergil being his "brother", he'd only met him yesterday and Dante was not interested in having any heart to hearts. Kat on the other hand didn't seem impressed by Dante's charms or lack there of.

Vergil tried to initiate a conversation or two, but they all had something to do with the rebellion against demon's, mankind's grievances, and some explanation about their past tactics against the demon's plans. Usually, Dante said some witty yet cruel comment and the conversation ended. He had no interest in their plans, and he most definitely didn't want to talk about them.

After an hour of driving past mundane hill after mundane tree, Vergil turned right onto a small dirt road. It was the first change in direction in some time, but the path was heavily overgrown with trees and shrubs so Dante couldn't exactly see what laid ahead at the end of the road. Ten minutes later, Dante spotted a structure. It looked like the top of a roof, but it was broken and crushed in. As they drove forward, the structure really started to take shape. A gate was ahead, but it was overgrown with vines, and wide open for any trespasser to enter. The car turned into the entrance, and in front of them was a mansion of sorts. Perhaps one day it was a marvel, but now it sat empty and crumbling.

Dante turned slightly towards Vergil trying to gauge his reaction, but it was to no avail so instead he took in the dilapidated architecture in front of him. Weeds and vines corrupted every crack of the structure. Some shingles from the roof were gone, and a few spots of the wall were missing brick.

The car stopped in front of the entrance, and as the trio made their way out Dante smirked and said "Lovely place you got here." not even bothering to conceal his mirth. Kat seemed to ignore him and Vergil smiled like he knew something but opted to not respond. Instead they made their way up the steps with Dante in tow.

Inside, things seemed much more intact, yet it was still worse for wear. Windows were caked with dust and dirt that hardly let any light shine through them. The marble floors were like the windows and covered with filth.

"This was your home."

Dante couldn't help but raise his brow at Vergil. _This was his home?_ Dante couldn't recall a time he ever lived in something so grand. He surveyed the rubble and dirtied drapes before responding a bit cynically, "I don't remember it."

Vergil looked at the house with a fond smile before he turned his head slightly to Dante. "You will. Kat, open the portal."

Like a trained pet, Kat quickly obliged. She rolled out a tracing of a circular array, pulled out a spray paint can, and sprayed it over top.  
Needless to say, Dante was confused. How could spray paint help his little memory problem? He even glanced at Vergil who seemed to care more about the dirt he was dusting off of his coat then what Kat was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to try and get a better look at the tracing.

Without pause, Kat kept on spraying making sure she had covered everything. "Our world and Limbo are very closely super-positioned. They collide in places causing what we call rifts."

Dante bent down next to her watching her work diligently. He doubted spray paint and some symbol would do much, but it's not like he had anything to lose.  
"It's here, in the rifts, where we can create gateways to and from Limbo." Kat continued as Dante slid his fingers across some of the spray. It had an almost sticky texture to it, and smelled like milk that had been left out for a few days. He recoiled from the smell and said with a small hint of intrigue, "Doesn't smell to good. What's in the can?"

Kat was finishing up her work as she listed the ingredients off one by one "It's a compund I created based off an old Wiccan recipe. Sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, desiccated squirrel seamen, wolf hair-"

"Good stuff." Dante replied as he nonchalantly wiped his fingers on the shoulder of her jacket. Truly, he wasn't that interested, and it raised more questions then it answered. He quickly stood up ready to get this over with.

Vergil, seeing that Kat was now finished, beckoned Dante towards the symbol. "Go ahead. The house holds secrets. I've found mine, but now it's your turn."  
_Finally_. Dante thought as he stood on the little shape ready for some action. As an after thought he asked Vergil "How will I get back?". He wasn't even sure on the specifics of how he was getting in, let alone out.

"We'll take care of that." Vergil said reassuringly, "Just be careful, it can get rough in there."

A small smirk formed on Dante's lips as he turned to look at Kat. "I like it rough." he stated as he started to cross over and the world started to blur. He could see she quickly broke their eye contact at his vulgar words and turned her head. Amused with himself, he faced forward down the corridor preparing himself for whatever laid ahead.

* * *

The world looked much like the same except there was clearly something off. Instead of the yellow hue from the sunlight a deep crimson red took its place tainting the environment. Crude onyx rocks clung to the walls and ceiling, and Dante could even hear the familiar wails of lost souls forever trapped in this purgatory state. Vergil and Kat were nowhere to be seen.

He made his way down the corridor into the large foyer. It was a grand space that even in limbo looked elegant. Still, it wasn't bringing back any memories. "So, this was my home. Well then show me your secrets."

Dante looked around a bit, but decided the upstairs would probably be the best bet to unlocking his little amnesia situation. He went left on the steps then right down the first open hallway. At first it seemed to be just rubble, but then he spotted it. A portrait. His pace quickened at the prospect of discovery, and now he stood in front of the large panting. Most of it seemed intact save for the scratches that made it impossible to make out the face. It was a man dressed in what looked like an officers uniform. "And who the hell are you?" Dante asked aloud.

All of the sudden, Dante started to remember. The room shifted and changed into a pristine study. The rubble and debris was gone, and in its place were bookshelves, velvet couches, and posh drapes. A grin crept across his features as he took in the sights.

Dante turned back towards the painting, and noticed the nameplate underneath of the portrait.  
"Sparda?"

_"Son of Sparda." The demon wheezed causing Dante to lower the Rebellion a tad. _  
_"Son of who?_"

Dante remembered the Hunter demon mentioning Sparda, so Dante put two and two together.

"My dad?" He definitely wasn't what Dante pictured all of those years. He looked regal and sophisticated not drugged out and broke.  
Just as he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the floor board creek, and saw the flash of metal slicing at his side, barely missing his flesh. Easily, he rolled away from it, and took out the rebellion. There were six stygian, yet Dante felt quite confident in his abilities despite it being a smaller area to maneuver. He was actually a little angry with himself that he almost let them get the jump on him though.

Dante made quick work of them all by easily dodging their swings, and slicing their limbs off with a few easy strokes. His eyes glanced over the carnage and he was quite pleased with himself.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and a crack formed in the middle of the room. Out crawled a demon, fiercer than the stygian, who carried not only a sword but a shield as well.

Dante couldn't help but laugh as he practically snarled "Don't worry tough guy, you're next." He lunged at the death knight, but it's reflexes were honed. As the rebellion met with the shield, the demon had readied his own sword, and sliced Dante's side.

With a grunt Dante reached down to the left of his abdomen, and could feel a slick substance start to seep through his shirt forever staining the white fabric. The wound was by no means fatal, but it sure did make Dante angry. He unsheathed Ebony and Ivory, in an attempt to shoot the demon, but he blocked all the incoming bullets. Now seething with anger, Dante knew he would have to devise some type of strategy. As he swung at the death knight a few times he began to see a weakness. When the demon readied himself to attack he allowed himself to be exposed for a few seconds. Dante stood in front of the demon prepared to attack, but a slight pang of worry crept into his thoughts. If he was to late or to early he would be totally open to whatever attack the demon wrought forth which meant a world of pain for Dante.

The demon pulled back his blade, and Dante did the same. With a snarl, he lunged forward ducking underneath the sharp tip of his enemies blade, and sliced the demon clean in half. The body slid to the floor in a blood mess of filth before breaking up into ash.

With a satisfied smirk Dante surveyed the small battlefield to make sure there weren't anymore demons hanging around. It was then that he noticed a faint red glow underneath the painting. The symbol looked like the same one Dante had imprinted on his back. He walked toward the faint glow as he whispered to himself with a hint of curiosity "What are you trying to show me?"

He reached his fingers out to touch the surface, but before he could even make contact something pulled his hand toward the glow. Dante tried to pull away, but he couldn't move.

Blood red vines started trailing up his arm, digging into his flesh, digging into his very being. He let out a loud wince as the vines seemed to burn with their touch. They engulfed his body, burying deep, before they disappeared and he was let out of the invisible hold.

There was a heavy weight on his back, heavier then the Rebellion, and to his surprise there was a new weapon. The axe was heavy, but seemed formidable. The colors made it look extremely demonic, and Dante could practically feel the power radiating from it. He held it in his hands trying to get a feel for it, and almost as if right on cue a group of stygian and a pesky death knight decided to show up and play. "Target practice, right on time!" Dante quipped with a sneer.

He found it was quite simple to switch back and forth between the Rebellion's demonic form and its original state as Dante practically slammed stygian into the ground with a bone crushing force. Gore littered the room before turning into ash, and a certain bloodlust filled Dante's eyes when he set his sights on the death night. A bit of pay back for the small wound was necessary, and he was quite sure this new weapon he procured would be a hell of a lot more useful against its shield.

With the Arbiter readied, Dante charged. Swing after heavy swing was tiring, but extremely effective. He could sense the demon's fear as each hit formed a new crack on the shields surface. The demon screeched attempting to parry Dante, but Dante lifted the heavy axe over his head and put all of his power behind the overhand swing. He cut through the death knight's sword like butter, and lodged his axe deep within its grotesque flesh.

A gurgled scream escaped the abomination before it disappeared in a puff of ash. Dante was highly satisfied with his new toy, and began to think that even if this house couldn't provide him with answers at least he got a nice prize for his efforts. With this in mind, he decided that the rest of the decrepit mansion should be explored in case anymore gifts were hidden among the carnage.

He made his way through a few different rooms before he ended up back on the ground floor were he started. Dante let out a frustrated sigh. He had searched half of the house and had yet to discover much more about himself.

Suddenly, he heard the giggles of children. Dante, intrigued, started to make his way up the stairs before he saw them. They looked like the spirits of two boys playing with wooden swords. It was definitely an odd thing to see here were death and carnage were the usual sights.  
"This way Dante!" The one child giggled in delight.

It was enough to give him pause mid-step. _Was this some kind of trick_? He had his doubts.

The other spirit child responded in a jubilant tone that matched the other's, "Okay! You can't catch me!". The two little sprites ran through a barred door, laughing all the while.

Immediately, Dante followed them. _Was that me?_ He had no recollection of a time when he was that young, but it seemed extremely likely. Dante envied the child, especially if it was him, for being so blissfully happy when Dante could never recall a time he seemed so carefree.  
Once he broke through the door with his new prize, he followed the astral beings into a bedroom. At first, he neither saw nor heard the spirits, and thought perhaps this was just a trick and readied his guard. His suspicions were put to rest when he heard the giggling once again, and saw the small children slip under the bed.

Like before, something clicked and he started to remember. Nothing was clear yet, but he knew he was finally making progress. He neared the bed and kneeled down searching for more clues to his past. A tiny child sized wooden shield, hardly much bigger then his palm, was the only thing he could see of any import underneath the dusty bed. He snatched it up, and twirled it around in his hands for a few seconds trying to bring back the tiniest memory.

What he unlocked was much more then he could have ever anticipated.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm back! And for good if everything works out! Sorry for the long absence everyone. School, work, and the stresses of life just sort of had to get dealt with which meant writing had to go on the back burner for a little. I really hope you guys are still interested and I have read all of your reviews, and all I can say is wow! Thanks for being so supportive, and I hope I don't disappoint! I had to split this part up into two chapters, so sorry if the length is a bit short. More to come very shortly!


End file.
